Wonderwall
by tehsecretardor
Summary: Haru really would do anything if it kept Elie safe from harm. She just never really realized that until he proved it to her. All fluff, some violence, Harulie, OS


Wonderwall (Oasis)

Summary: Haru really would do anything if it kept Elie safe from harm. She just never really realized that until he proved it to her. [All fluff, some violence, Harulie, OS]

~x~

Author's Note: I wanna post this before my Tests! 8D By the way, takes place right after Endless appears in the manga.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any character. Damn.

~x~

"Elie, where are you going?" Haru called, watching as his friend headed to the door. She stopped, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her petite hips, glaring down at him. Haru's eyes narrowed and he waited impatiently for her to answer.

Finally, she sighed. "I'm gonna go take a walk," she said curtly, already extremely angry with Haru for spilling his drink all over her favorite outfit. Haru scowled slightly, shaking his head, causing the brunette to stamp her foot on the ground. "What do you mean?! I can go and take a walk whenever I feel like it!" she snapped, crossing her arms against her chest.

Across from Haru at the table they were at, Musica whistled. Both of his friends ignored him, locked in a silent glare. "It's too late; Demon Card could attack you!" Haru said firmly, standing up to tower over her. She clenched her jaw shut, shaking her head.

"First you ruin my best outfit, and now you're trying to tell me what I can't do?!" Elie demanded, turning to leave, "Quit acting like my parent and more like my friend!" With that being said, she stormed off, slamming the door in a shocked Haru's face. Musica roared with laughter, falling onto the table with his head, pounding on it with his fist.

Slowly, Haru turned and stared at him, trying to control himself before he lunged forward and attacked him. "Man," the silverclaimer said, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes, "it's pretty obvious on who's the _man_ in that relationship!"

"What do you mean?!" Haru demanded, blushing slightly. "Elie and I don't have a _relationship_!" Musica's eyebrows rose, disbelief radiating from the silverclaimer. "Think I should go after her? Make sure she's OK?" The silverclaimer shook his head, leaning back in his chair and lighting a cigarette up.

"Elie's more than capable of taking care of herself, you know. Remember how she attacked those Demon Card dudes when we first met? She'll be fine, dude," he said nonchalantly. Haru nodded, smirking and sitting back down. Musica was right – he was getting far too protective of his brunette friend lately. Though, it was understandable to him. Elie, however destructive she was with those Tonfa Blasters, was not the strongest person alive, and her Tonfa's did more damage to rocks and surroundings than they actually did when they hit someone.

Musica sighed, staring at him. "So, when are you and Elie finally gonna fess up?" he asked casually, his dark brown eyes boring into Haru's light purple ones. The Rave Master stared at him in confusion, waiting for his friend to continue. "Dude, you two so obviously have a thing for each other! Even Plue can tell," he said, gesturing the dog in the corner. Haru followed his eyes to the Rave bearer, watching as he nodded fiercely, causing his spittle to go flying.

"We don't have a thing for each other," Haru defended calmly, unsure of how to reply to that. Sure, Elie was attractive – hell, she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before – and, when she wasn't angry, she really had a great personality. But, she was his friend, and she didn't have any feelings for him.

Musica snorted. "Bullshit you don't. You seriously don't think that Elie's got the hots for you?" he asked, leaning forward. Haru shook his head, pulling his legs onto the chair as Musica sighed. "Dude, haven't you ever had a girlfriend before?"

The silver haired teenager stayed completely silent. "Er…" he finally said, "well, none of the girls on Garage Island ever really caught my eye…" he lied. Musica stared at him, and he sighed in defeat. "When you live with your sister, having a girlfriend is not something that's a good idea! I mean, you never lived with a girl, so you wouldn't know what it's _like_ during that whole _week_ of having to walk on glass!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"You're afraid to date a chick because of PMS?!" Musica demanded, the cigarette falling from his mouth. Haru froze, deciding that that question was not something he wanted to answer. "Well, either Elie doesn't get PMS, if you know what I mean, or she doesn't change when she does get it, since I've never seen her mood change." Haru considered, slumping on the table.

The two sat in silence for a little bit, lost in thoughts. "I dunno how to get a girlfriend," Haru admitted, shrugging. Musica stared at him for so long that the Rave Master thought he'd begin to laugh again.

"Well," he started, rubbing his chin, "with a girl like Elie, you'll probably have to either let her be the one in charge, or show her who's boss. 'Course, you two totally have that awesome pre-relationship-friendship, so you should be alright. I guess you should just talk to her, you know? Tell her how you feel, and see how she reacts."

Haru nodded, standing up. "I'm gonna go find her," he explained, grabbing his sword – just in case – and heading out. Musica called something out to him as he was leaving, but the Rave Master chose to ignore it and continue going to find Elie.

When he left the building, he blinked in the dark, not having realized how late it really was. "Who takes a walk so late, anyways?!" he asked himself, strapping his sword onto his back and looking around. "Where would Elie have gone…" he mumbled, rubbing his chin. Deciding to just wander around until he found her, Haru took a right, putting his arms behind his head as he walked.

The Rave Master had walked maybe three feet when a bloodcurdling scream echoed across the town. The hairs on the back of Haru's neck stood straight up, and he immediately swiveled around, his heart racing. That was a scream that he had before, one that he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear again – Elie. With adrenaline pumping through his system, Haru set off, running as fast as his muscled legs were capable of towards where he thought the scream had come from.

Just as he reached an alleyway, another scream echoed across the city, this time cut short. Haru skidded to a stop, wheeling around and gazing towards the alley – that's where it had come from. Slowly, he peeked over the edge, staring in an outraged horror at three guys huddle around something – or someone.

"There, there little girly, nice and quiet," one of the cooed while laughing harshly at his own statement. Haru's eyes narrowed in disgust – they didn't even have the semi-justifying excuse of being drunk. One of the men shifted, revealed a creamy colored hand, limp on the ground.

This time, there was no holding back. "Get your dirty hands offa her!" Haru screamed, lunging forward and pulling Eisenmeteor off of his back. The shocked man turned just in time to watch as Haru brought the metal sword down against his chest, a gasp of surprise coming from his mouth. Blood spewed from the man's chest, but Haru was positive he hadn't killed him – it wasn't deep, just long. The other men gasped, watching as their friend fell to the ground, revealing an unconscious Elie, blood dripping from her caramel hair.

"Who the fuck are you?!" one of them cried, grabbing Elie and pulling her away from him. Veins were pulsing in his face angrily, but Haru did not attack them yet – he could hurt Elie. "Well?! I asked you a goddamn question!" he screamed, gesturing to the other man to attack him.

Before he could even take one step, Haru turned his gaze on him, stopping him dead. "You don't need to know my name," he spat, clenching the hilt of his sword, "What you need to know is that the girl you happened to have attacked just so happens to my very best friend," he told him disdainfully, glancing at Elie again, "And that I plan on taking her back with me – by force if necessary."

The men glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. "Yeah _right_! Oy, Tony, take care of this deranged kid while I make sure this pretty little girl stays out," he said, one eyebrow raising at Haru as if daring him to disagree.

"Right, boss," the other one said, pulling out a large gun from his back. "Sorry kid," he said, smirking, "but I don't think we plan on giving up such a gorgeous lady." The man held the gun in front of Haru's nose, beady eyes narrowed, "If you walk away right now, I just might spare your meaningless life."

Haru snorted, glaring up at the man in a silent dare to pull the trigger. Tony scoffed, and pressed his finger against the trigger, unleashing a loud bang, but Haru had ducked, using Silfarion and running behind him. Wordlessly, he allowed his sword to resume its normal position, and slashing across the man's back; screw what Let and Musica said about attacking from behind – Elie was in danger! Murderously, he turned around and felt his anger double.

The man had taken off Elie's restricting tank top, and was in the process of pulling down her skirt, revealing her striped underwear set. "Eh…?" he asked, glancing down at Tony on the ground. "What the…?! Tony!"

"I said to get your dirty hands off of my best friend!" Haru screamed, jumping forward and kicking him further into the alley. Elie fell to the ground, groaning slightly, but her savior had no time to glance at her to see if she had hit her head even more; he was too busy walking over to the man and grabbing his collar, holding him up.

"You're gonna pay for that," the man said angrily, gnashing his teeth at him. Before Haru could react, he felt the cool sensation of metal piercing into his skin. Automatically, his grip slackened on the man, and he fell to his feet, jumping away from Haru as he clutched his wound. One of the people he had attacked from before lunged from behind, kicking his sword away and pushing him to the ground, a metal tip boring into his back. "Thanks, Tony," the other one said breathlessly, standing over Haru.

The man leaned down to face him, but just as he was about to speak, Haru spit directly into his eyes. "You're fucking dead," he told the man contemptuously. Angrily, the man wiped the spit off his face, and reared his leg back, kicking Haru across the jaw. Blood spit out of his mouth, and nose, but Haru made no noise of pain.

"Tony, tie him up. If he's so close to our pretty little girl," he said, standing straight, "I want him to see what's about to happen to her." Tony immediately nodded, punching Haru in the back so hard, the wind was knocked from the teenager as he went to find some rope. Just as he was regaining to composure, Tony was back, grabbing his hands and forcefully binding them together with – to Haru's amazement – real handcuffs. "His feet too; can't have him kicking us," the other man directed, waving at him as he moved towards Elie.

"You stay away from her!" Haru screamed, struggling to get free from the handcuffs. Tony rolled his eyes, pushing him against a wall. Just as Haru was going to charge at the man, he heard another click and turned to the left where Tony was just moving away from – he had handcuffed Haru's handcuffs to a metal pole! "Don't you dare touch her!" Haru screamed, a feeling of hopelessness settling over him.

What if he didn't get free? What if these guys really…did…hurt Elie? Haru shook his head, banishing all thoughts – negativity would not be a great help at the moment. "Tony, before you join me and our little girl, gag him. I don't want to hear his worthless voice while I…heh, heh, heh," he instructed, hoisting Elie to feet and holding her hands high above her head.

Her skirt had been thrown aside, and all that remained was her striped bra and underwear, much to Haru's despair. Before he could shout out anything, something – hopefully some sort of cloth, but Haru couldn't be sure – was shoved into his mouth and was quickly covered by a few inches of duct tape. "Tony, may I ask how you managed to avoid being injured by this child?" he asked casually, wrapping his dirty arms around Elie's slim waist.

Tony chuckled. "I have armor on, boss. Precautions against those Demon Card idiots, you know? Sadly," he said, glancing down at the bleeding mess that was the other man, "our friend was not quite so smart. You need some bandages, boss?" he asked, glancing at the blood on his face.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine. Besides," he added, grinning at Haru, "why should I have to wait on such silly matters when I have a girl like _this_ in my hands?" As if on cue, Elie's eyes started to flutter open, much to Haru's despair.

Immediately, he began to struggle, ignoring as the handcuffs cut into his skin and that blood was pouring from his wound. Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing his little knife and stabbing into Haru's stomach. "Keep your damn mouth shut, if you know what's best for ya'," he whispered, pulling the knife out and, just for good measure, stabbing it again, maybe an inch away.

"Ha…ru…?" Elie muttered, seeing him against the wall. The man laughed, pulling her closer into his arms, waiting for her to realize her situation. "Y-you guys!" she cried, blinking in hazy remembrance. The man laughed again, stroking her bare side, which sent shivers down the girls' body. "H-hey! Let go of me!" she cried, struggling to get free.

Tony appeared behind her, towering over the teenager by at least a foot. "Now, now, behave yourself. You can walk away from here unharmed, but only if you keep quiet," he told her, pressing against her back. Elie cried out, staring wide at Haru.

"No! What have you done to Haru?!" she screamed, closing her eyes tightly in her fear. Haru was continuing to struggle, trying to break free from the handcuffs. Rave was way over there, and that was where he managed to get his strength from; he wouldn't be able to break through the metal without it!

One of the man answered her, but Haru tuned it out, focusing only on getting free. He closed his eyes in concentration, hearing Elie scream out his name and feeling useless. He had sworn to protect her, always, from everything! From fear, from danger, from _everything_! But, he was hanging from a wall, with Rave ten feet away. Anger and desperation welled up inside him, and he saw from beneath his eyelids, a light shining brightly from the corner.

Familiar strength appeared inside of him, and he pulled on the handcuffed, closing his eyes even tighter in the effort it took to make them break. Finally, a satisfying snap of metal filled his ears, and he fell forward, grabbing the ones around his ankles and yanking them apart. "What the hell is going on?!" one of them screamed, shielding their eyes from the light. Haru grabbed his sword, pointing it towards them.

"I'm going to give you two seconds to leave before I _make_ you leave," he said breathlessly, clutching his wounds with his other hand. The two dropped Elie, bolting away from the alleyway as soon as they realized how serious he was.

Haru sighed, stabbing his sword into the ground and kneeling next to Elie, "Hey, it's alright," he told her softly, touching her shoulder slightly. Thankfully, she didn't flinch away – instead, she threw herself into his arms, knocking them over. "Elie!" he cried, catching her just in time, trying not to make any expression that matched the amount of pain he was feeling.

She was shaking terribly, sobs escaping from her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Haru! I-I forgot to grab my guns, and th-then those guys attacked me, a-and you got hurt…" she cried, clutching onto his shirt tightly. Blushing slightly – Elie hadn't remembered to grab her tank top before jumping on him – he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I've had a lot worse. Besides, I'm a lot more worried about you," he told her calmly, pulling himself into a sitting position and allowed Elie to continue clinging onto his shirt. "Hey," he told her softly, grabbing her cheeks and looking all over her face – the blood didn't look fresh now, which meant that it had scabbed up, "Does you head hurt at all?"

Elie shook her head, wiping away from the dried blood off her cheek. "I…I thought that when y-you were…handcuffed that they'd…they'd…" she said, her voice trailing off in his inability to speak. Haru pulled her back into his arms, groaning inwardly at the vast amount of pain that little action was bringing him – three stab wounds. Not that bad, compared to what he's already had, but still rather bad.

"Here, you should pull on your clothes before you catch a cold," he said after a while, pressing his face into her soft hair and inhaling the sweet scent. Elie nodded, grabbing the fabric without moving away from Haru's lap and pulling them on. With what he hoped was an encouraging smile, he grinned down at her, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up – it had gotten quite chilly. "Wanna go back to the others?" he asked softly, wondering if his pain was showing.

The brunette stared at him with her wide doe eyes, reaching forward and lightly touching his wound. The Rave Master moaned slightly in pain as her fingers brushed across his stomach like butterflies. "You got hurt…for me…" she muttered, her eyes never leaving his.

Haru grinned at her again, one eye closed in pain, "I told you, it's no biggie. Come on, we'll get back to the place and I'll wrap it up." Just to prove his point, the Rave Master began to stand, gently sliding Elie off his lap to do so. Before he had even reached half of his usual height, he fell down to his knees, catching himself before he could face plant or fall onto her, "Ah…" he moaned slightly, closing his eyes.

"Take off your shirt," Elie commanded firmly, surprising them both. Haru looked up at her like she was crazy, unable to ask her why she needed his shirt. "So I can wrap up your wound!" the brunette told him, rolling her eyes like it was obvious. A slight feeling of déjà vu, Haru nodded and yanked off his shirt, clutching his wound tightly. Elie rolled her eyes again, ripping his shirt into a long strip and gently prying his hands away. "This will have to do until we can get you some Elixir or something," she told him softly, tightly wrapping it around his chest.

Though wounded, and in great amounts of pain, Haru couldn't help but register the way her fingers seemed to float across his muscles, sending shivers down his spine. Once she finished, her soft hands remained on his abs, and she gazed into his light purple eyes deeply.

"You got hurt. For me," she told him again, her voice dropping to a whisper. Haru grinned at her, brushing from hair and dried blood off her cheek.

"I told you, Elie," he whispered back, "I'm going to protect you. From everything, every day." Elie nodded, looking down at his wound. Haru blushed – she still had not moved her hands. "Elie, I need to tell you something…but, you gotta promise not to freak, OK?"

That, if nothing else, caught her attention, and she looked up in surprise, her eyes suggesting that he had broken through some sort of trance she had been in. "I promise," she said, grinning for the first time.

Still blushing, Haru looked down at her hands for a brief second before looking back up into her eyes. "I like you. A lot. Like, more than I like Musica, and a lot more than Lazenby. Like…more than a friend, how Musica felt about Reina before she died," he told her softly, grabbing her cheeks gently in his rough hands. Elie gasped, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Immediately, Haru felt like he had made a mistake. _Why,_ he asked himself belatedly,_ did I choose to tell her this _after _she was nearly raped?! God, I'm a fucking idiot._ Elie looked down at her hands again, running them across his muscled chest lightly, blushing greatly herself.

"That's good," she finally said, breaking his train of thought, "because I really like you too. Definitely a lot more than Lazenby," she added, smiling at him. Haru gasped, blinking at her in confusion. She laughed at his expression, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her forehead against his chest, hugging him gently, "I…I always have. Ever since that day on Dog Stadium."

Haru wrapped his arms around her as well, feeling his heart race. She didn't hate him. She didn't run away, or look at him like she thought he was the worst person in the world to have fallen for her – since it would look like quite a lot of people seemed to fall for her. Remembering a scene from one of those cheesy chick-flicks that Cattleya always watched – and feeling grateful that she had forced him to watch it with her after Branch dumped her – he pulled away slightly, holding her cheeks in his hands gently.

He leaned in, stopping just as their lips brushed together. The incident of the first encounter with Lucia had flashed across his mind, and he didn't want to be in his shoes. "Elie…" he whispered slightly, not pulling away to look her in the eye, "may I…?"

Instead of answering, Elie leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he lowered one hand from her cheek to wrap around her waist, pulling her in close to him. Haru could feel her soft breasts crushing against his, and his hormones screamed in agreement – but he made no movement to remove the tiny fabric. She had been through quite enough of that tonight.

Neither of them would be able to say just how long they had sat there in each other's arms, kissing, but when they finally broke apart, it felt like they had lived several more years. "I…I don't know what's going to happen to us, Elie," Haru said softly, stroking her cheek, "whether I'll get all the Rave Stones first, or if Lucia will his Sinclair's first. I can't promise you that I'll be around after the final battle, or that I can really save the world from Lucia. And I know that really isn't something any girl wants to hear, but…but, I know that I can't be away from you. And I know that if you're always by my side, it feels like I really can do everything Shiba left for me to do."

"We don't know what the future holds for us," Elie said softly, gazing into his eyes carefully, "but, I don't care. Right now, that's what matters. Me, you, and the way we feel." That being said, she pressed her lips against his, but this time only for a few seconds, "Thank you so much for saving me. You really don't know how much it means to me."

Haru smiled at her, reluctantly standing up and holding out his hand for her to follow. "I can't live without you, Elie – of course I'm gonna save you!" he said, laughing as she grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up. Neither one let go of the others hand, but they started to walk out of the alley and back into the little town they were staying at.

"You know what?" Elie said when they were on the same street as the hotel, "I lied about liking you." Haru froze, feeling his heart drop at her very words. Elie turned back to him, and giggled at his expression, "Jeez, relax and let me finish! I don't just _like_ you, Haru, I _love_ you!"

The Rave Master exhaled in relief, feeling his heart race as he pulled her into his arms again. "I love you too," he said, loving the way that the words had floated from his mouth and how true they rung, "but I didn't wanna say it earlier and scare you off." The two laughed together, kissing once more before unwillingly breaking away to walk into the hotel and face their friends.

~x~

Author's Note: Aw, look at all that fluff. Well, I know I said no more updates, but I reaaally wanted to get this out before my tests and lose the inspiration! Oh, and since this is indeed a song title, I will include the lyrics/artist here, rather than in another chapter (whiny older sister kicking me off, after she was online for LITERALLY 3 hours earlier);

"_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
And I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
And I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

_So I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
And I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we had to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how_

_So I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall_

_So I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall_

_So I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me?  
And after all...  
You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me"_

The version that I've heard of this song is by my all time favorite band, 'Cartel', BUT I just recently found out that this is actually a COVER of a song written by a band called 'Oasis' so all credit goes to the band 'Oasis' for writing the song, and half credit goes to 'Cartel' for being the reason that I know the lyrics.  
(: Hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
